1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to energy conversion and, more specifically, to the generation of heat and electrical energy by the conversion of potential energy from the infusion of moving particles or photons forming a laser or particle beam and by increasing the density of the particles forming the laser beam within a cylinder having a mirrored inner side by reflecting the particles forming the laser or particle beam within the cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of methods and devices for the conversion of energy have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,668,546; 4,036,012; 4,426,843; 4,612,646; 4,644,169; 4,658,115 and 5,542,247 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.